HetaOni: Oc Unite!
by AnimeFanAndDrawer1
Summary: All the anime club members thought going to a haunted mansion would be "fun" but instead a fight to live on. They have to fight to keep their sanity and life. (Minor Character needed!)
1. Author Note!

**Anime: Hello people~! Had an idea where I put of my Ocs in HetaOni and then... Put anyone else Ocs! Here are the character list so far:**

**Italy: Grace**

**Japan: Arisu**

**Germany: OC NEEDED**

**Prussia: OC NEEDED**

**America: OC NEEDED**

**Canada: OC NEEDED**

**England: OC NEEDED**

**France: OC NEEDED**

**China: OC NEEDED**

**Russia: OC NEEDED**

**Arisu: So can you please kindly give us information about them.**

**Grace: A-and no Mary-sues please... AnimeFanAndDrawer wouldn't want those... We mostly need Ocs to be Germany and Prussia and then this story can start. **

**Anime: Yeah! Only two oc per person can do it. Here is the information you have to give me:**

**Name:**

**Age (between 14-16):**

**Gender:**

**Cloths:**

**How they act:**

**Fears:**

**How they join Arisu's anime club (just say how they join):**

**Extra info you want to add:**

**Anime: And I'll fill up Grace and Arisu to show you an example ^_^**

**Name: Grace**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

**Clothes: Wears a bow to keep her hair up in a ponytail (even if some of her hair stick out), has a pink backpack, wears a black shirt with a pink heart on it, and wears a skirt that is also black**

**How they act: She is shy around others, except her friends.**

**Fears: Being alone**

**How they join Arisu's anime club: She was reading an manga peacefully until Arisu went up talking to her about a club that's about Anime and Manga. Since she had nothing else to do, she joined making good friends.**

**Extra info you want to add: Once she, Arisu, and her other two friends got to the mansion, she wasn't scared like they expected her to be.**

**Name: Arisu**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

**Clothes: A black hoodie, her brown hair down, a black anime shirt that has Hetalia on it, some jean shorts, and her bag.**

**How they act: Mostly quiet unless they talk about something she wants. Like Anime for an example or something very important.**

**Fears: Being alone, death, and blood**

**How they join Arisu's anime club: She made the club since she thought it would be fun to talk about anime and she made some good friends on the way. **

**Extra info you want to add: She acts all calm until you freak her out to much (like to much gore, she isn't a fan of gore or horror).**

**Anime: So now you know about my two ocs! Now please send in yours! REMEBER! You can send two ocs! I hope one of you quickly send the one who is going to be Germany and Prussia and this story can start! I do not own HetaOni or Aoi Oni!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Anime: I'm so happy :D**

**Arisu: Why is that?**

**Anime: People already send their Oc to me! (Thought no one would actually do it)**

**Grace: Thank you to you all ^_^ AnimeFanAndDrawer1 will use them. Just need a couple of more okay :D AnimeFanAndDrawer1 does not own HetaOni or the other Ocs she is using. She only owns me and Arisu!**

**Anime: Enjoy :D**

* * *

A deserted house in the mountain

About three hours on foot

From the small club room

No one knows how long it has been there

Or who used to live in it

Rumors said that it was... haunted

* * *

Four kids walked up towards the mansion. Three girls and one boy. They stopped walking as they stared up at the mansion, only two stared at it excited.

"I knew it was real! You owe me five dollars Luisa!" The boy with the messy blonde hair teased the tall girl. "I do not. You dragged me over here since all the other club members are going." Luisa mumbled making the boy pout.

"Your no fun!" He complained as the boss of the club they where talking about walked up.

"Erik, did you really want to drag us here because the others where going?" Arisu asked as Erik nodded and still had that silly grin on his face.

"I think it will be fun." They all turned their head to see the youngest one, Grace. "Let's go in! Come on!" Grace said excited making both Luisa and Arisu sighed. No point in arguing with those two if they agreed on something. Let's just say that their puppy eyes is to hard to say no to.

Both Grace and Erik ran in excited leaving the two girls. "Your not scared right?" Luisa asked, concern to Arisu. "N-no!" She shuttered as she rubbed the back of her head. "I just think this is a waste of out time." She continued as Luisa nodded.

"Let's just have a quick look inside then go back." Luisa said as she went inside leaving Arisu. She sighed as she started walking towards the door. She went inside, and as she did the door slammed shut.

"So this is the mansion Lilliane was talking about!" Erik exclaimed while he looked around.

"It's so clean!" Grace said while she went towards Luisa.

"Okay can we go now?" Luisa asked making both Grace and Erik look at her. "You scared?" Erik teased making Luisa glare at him. She started arguing with him.

_KRASH_

"EEK!" Grace cried out as she suddenly hugged Luisa. "Hey! Can you please get off of me!" She complained making Grace let go.

"A ghost?" Erik asked. Arisu gave him a _'really' _look. "A ghost really? There is no such thing." She said as she started to walk towards the noise.

"Where are you going?" Luisa asked. "I'm curious to see what's over there." She said while shrugging. She walked off leaving them. Grace seemed to be dazed off.

"Grace?" Luisa asked catching Erik's attention. "You okay?" She asked as Grace then turned around staring at the hallway. There was a large shadow. There was a scream.

...

Arisu sighed. She kept walking towards the room. It seems to be a kitchen. "Ah! That's what fell!" She yelled out as she went towards the broken plate on the ground. She grabbed it, then placed in her bag.

"Wonder how it fell... Oh well." She started walking off to meet up with the others.

"Sorry if I took awhile. It was just a broken plate..." She paused when she saw that her three friends where gone. "Uh... Hello?" She said as she looked around the room then sighed.

"They left me..." She sighed out. She went towards the door. They probably think it's funny to leave her. "Eh?" She kept shaking the door knob but the door wouldn't open.

She used her body to opened the door and used her bag to hit the door. She panted as she glared at the door. "So if the door is locked... The others must still be here... And they must have the key!" She nodded to herself.

She then turned around as realization just hit. "How am I going find them?!" She yelled out in anger. "In a big mansion... all _alone_..." She gulped at the alone part. "They couldn't have gone that far. It's not a forest or anything." She thought out loud.

"I should check out the first floor." She went the left side kept walking up and then froze. There was a big grey thing. Arisu knew better then to scream, so she bit her hair making small little squeaks and sweat coming down her face.

The thing didn't hear her luckily. It went in the room it was blocking. The door slammed shut and Arisu let go of her hair. "Ew... What was that?" She asked as she gripped her head then shook it.

"My imagination! Duh!" She then looked up at the door. She slowly walked up to it and placed her hand on the door knob. "Oh. It won't open." She sighed in relief. She then spotted a room with the door wide open. She then walked in it.

* * *

**Anime: And that's it for now**

**Arisu: That was short! I need to find the others! **

**Anime: Yeah you do. Watch out for steve**

**Arisu: Steve?... **

**Anime: Not telling you anything else! Next chapter should be longer! Probably not.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Anime: I'm back XD (And thank you for all the reviews!)**

**Arisu: AnimeFanAndDrawer1 does not own HetaOni, Aoi Oni, or the ocs she is using! Only me and Grace! Now hurry up! I need to find the others!**

**Anime: Okay! Calm down! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Arisu walked into a bathroom. "Hello? You guys here?" She asked waiting for an answer. It stayed quiet. She looked around the bathroom. "Guess they aren't here." She mumbled as a tick mark formed on her head. This was getting annoying. They could have been doing something else then this!

She went out of the room and walked back (and checking that one door) to the place they where suppose to meet at. She went upstairs. She went to the left side and the top door. She gasped when she saw a small dagger on the bed.

"This is Luisa's dagger! Why is it doing here?! Is there blood or something?..." She bit her lip as she examine it. She sighed in relief to see it all clean. She gets nervous around blood. "Okay so she should be around here..." She mumbled as she placed the knife in her bag.

She got out of the room and went to the room below. It was locked. She then went to the right which had one door. She went in since it wasn't locked surprisingly. She looked around and spotted a curtain. Maybe someone can fit behind there?...

She pulled the curtain and there was a body up against the wall.

"EEK!" Arisu screamed out as she flung back and fell on her rear end. The person was Luisa. She was clutching her head and shaking.

"L-Luisa!" Arisu quickly got up and went to her shaking friend. Luisa kept shaking, not noticing that Arisu was there. Arisu bit her bottom lip and tried to think of something to calm her down, then she got an idea.

"I'll get you some water." At that Arisu went down stairs looking for some water. She went towards the kitchen. She found a glass and picked it up and then went towards the sink.

"Ah. It's broken... Where else can I get water?!" She thought for a second and then a sweat-drop fell. "The bathroom I guess." She mumbled as she then walked quickly towards the bathroom. She stared at the toilet.

"No I shouldn't..." She said as she went towards the sink. Water came down.

"I don't think it's filtered though... She shouldn't mind. She should be happy I'm not getting her toilet water." She mumbled to herself as she then went towards the room Luisa was in.

"Here." Luisa quickly grabbed the water and gulped it all down. "You feeling better?" Arisu asked as Luisa nodded.

"Yes... Was that really water?" Luisa asked as Arisu laughed awkwardly. "Looked like it." Luisa stared at her and sighed.

"Sorry for acting like that." She said as Arisu looked confused.

"I's okay. Just tell me why you where so scared and where are the others." Luisa shook her head. "I don't know where the others are." She said.

"What? But you where just with them!" Arisu countered back.

"_Was_." Luisa said as she turned her head around. Arisu looked at her with concern.

"T-they should be okay in a... huge mansion... all by themselves..." They both stared at each other. Anything can happen to Erik or Grace.

"I'm going to look for them." Arisu declared like a leader. "You just rest okay." She continued as Luisa nodded and turned around to the curtain and gave Arisu a wooden bat.

"What...?"

"So after you look around come back to me. I need to find Erik and Grace." Luisa said as she gave Arisu a key. After that she pulled the curtain covering herself again.

Arisu stared at the curtain then looked at the key. '**I-LIBRARY KEY **' was written on it. "Well it should be a room on the first floor." Arisu mumbled, stating the obvious.

She walked around, no luck of finding that door, and finally went towards the kitchen cause she saw two doors there. The first door was in the halls.

And it opened. "Yes!" Arisu said as she went inside.

She saw a grey thing go by and disappeared. "E-eh?" She rubbed her eyes and looked around the library. "Any manga here?" She asked as she kept looking around.

"Darn it. No manga." She sighed as she spotted something on the table. Arisu quickly ran towards it.

"That is an rice ball!" She said as on cue a grey monster thing came out. Arisu turned around and screamed. She would've just run the heck out of there, but the thing quickly ran up to her.

Arisu grabbed the bat Luisa gave her, and used it as a weapon. Not a very good one though. As the thing stumbled back she quickly ran towards the door. "WHAT?! WHY IS IT LOCK?!" She screamed out as she gripped her bat. No choice but to fight.

However, when was she ever good at fighting? She kept swinging her bat, trying to keep the thing away from her. Well that had a little success in it. Once there was a small opening she ran for it.

"The key... Where is the key?!" She cried out as she felt the thing was right behind her. At least it was slow now. She spotted the key at the corner of the room. She quickly ran for it and grabbed the key. She ran back but the thing seem more smart then it looks.

It used it's claws and scratched her on her back when she went past it. Ignoring the pain, she ran towards the door, used the key and quickly ran out slamming the door.

"That hurts!" She complained as she tried to rub her back. Some of her shirt is ripped off but not a lot.

"I have to find the others... Fast." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

**Anime: Sorry for making you wait. I had two exams... Yeah.**

**Arisu: WHERE ARE THE OTHER TWO?!**

**Anime: Wait one more chapter! See you all next time!**


	4. Author Note (IMPORTANT)

**Anime: This is not an update (sort T_T) But this is sort of important.**

**Arisu: Please tell me your not discontinuing it! I haven't even found Erik and Grace! (What kind of club leader am I?!) *sulks in the corner***

**Anime: *sweat-drop while patting Arisu's back* No I'm still continuing... But it's about all the Ocs I'm getting.**

**Arisu: What's the problem about my members?!**

**Anime: There too much! I still need an Spain and Romano and the other nations in HetaOni *rage and flips a table***

**Arisu: Yeah... Now there is two France and Canada... But that doesn't mean where not using them, right?**

**Anime: I'm still using them (because this was my fault... So basically their sharing the same role. I'M SO SORRY!)**

**Arisu: *sighs* You still have a chance to send an Oc. For the other characters so please do so! So see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
